The Demon Pirates
by akakage
Summary: Follow Kira's adventures across East Blue and the Grand Line looking for nakama and trouble as they sail along towards their dreams. They meet a lot of people and go to awesome if not dangerous islands, and also will most likely meet some of the original characters of One Piece like the Straw Hat crew.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own One Piece, I only own my OCs X3**_

Chapter 1-Falling into the world of One Piece

Hi, my name is Shikaku D. Kira, and this is the story of how I became the captain of an amazing pirate crew. Follow me down memory lane and you'll find out about my adventures across East Blue, the Grand Line and New World.

…

_**Kira's POV**_

"Hurry up Kira, or we'll be late for college!" Ran shouted from the kitchen.

"Ok, ok, one sec" I shouted back from inside my bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror one last time, a short and messy black haired girl with red eyes looked back at me and with a nod I ran downstairs to meet my childhood best friend Ran. His full name is Kodomo Ranmaru, a blond kid with blue eyes.

"Finally. What took you so long?" he asked as he handed me a piece of toast, witch I guess I'll eat on the way.

"I over slept" I simply replied.

"Again?!" he asked in disbelief and we stepped out of our apartment door as I locked it. We live together, in different rooms of course. We're close, but there is absolutely no romance between us, we know it would just ruin our friendship, and its too important to give up. Its just easier to share the rent, besides our colleges are pretty close by. I'm on a mechanic engineering course as he is on a medic course. According to our tutors we are born geniuses, we are both in our final year and half way through it.

"Where'd you wanna go after college today? It is your 19th after all" Ran smiled at me.

"Hmm, remember that place in town centre, that really cool one, we went to it with mom once" I said remembering it.

"Oh that one? Sure thing" we high fived and turned onto separate roads to our colleges.

My day went pretty peacefully, I got a few 'happy birthday's' every now and then, but nothing major.

As my lessons were over I headed to our meeting place to find Ran already there.

"Yo" he greeted me which I returned. "Lets go birthday girl"

"I'd love it if you don't call me that, you know I don't like being fussed over" I smiled and we left for the restaurant.

After our meal we went to a couple of clubs, Ran was determined to get me drunk and he succeeded, in the end he had to carry me home.

As he put me down on the sofa and locked the door, I rolled over and fell off it.

I moaned in pain as I sobered up a little, and he helped me to sit back onto the sofa and sat by me.

"That was an awesome night. Wow did not know you can move that way" he laughed.

"Was I really that bad?" I pouted at him.

"No the opposite actually" he laughed.

"Then why you laughing?" I said as I laid down an his lap.

"Because my dear friend, you never cease to amuse me" he grinned down at me.

"You know what would be the awesome?" I asked with a big smile.

"Haha, what?"

"It would be the best if we could go to the world of One Piece and become pirates!" I exclaimed happily.

"Haha, of course, that'd be great, why don't you make that your birthday wish?" he suggested.

"But the cake's in the fridge and we're here" I complained, too comfy on his lap to move.

"Nope, it's here" he smirked down at me.

"When did you?" I asked as I sat up on my elbows.

"After I put you down, I though you wouldn't want to get up" he said as he lit the candle on it. "Make your wish Kira"

"I wish…" and I blew out the candle.

Soon after that we fell asleep on the couch with a blanket over us.

…

_**Ran's POV**_

I woke up to a horrible feeling of uneasiness. As I opened my eyes I realised why. I was tied up to a pole at who knows where, and a couple of feet away Kira is in the same position on a different pole. 'What the hell is going on here?' I thought to myself trying to keep calm, but when you wake up somewhere you didn't fall asleep and are tied up along with your best friend, keeping calm is not that easy.

I looked around to try and find some way to escape, but it's a little hard as the room or wherever we are is dimly lit, the only light is coming from the semi opened door. I squinted my eyes to try and see, and I have to say this is one weird room, there are several things hanging off the ceiling, a big books shelf, a desk with books and stuff on it that I cant identify, a chair, an old lady by the door, a table with various tools on it… an old lady?

"So your awake child" she said, more of a statement than a question, as she turned on a light and started to walk towards us.

"Who are you, and where are we?" I asked the witch looking lady, no joke she looked like one, the long dark purple dress and witches hat, long nose and very ugly.

"Your in my house child" she replied, now standing in front of me, looking up as she is a head shorter.

"Why?" I glared down at her.

"Mmmm, One Piece will be mine… huh where am I?" Kira asked waking up and looked at us. "Ran. Eh who's this old hag?" 'Way to be blunt Kira' I thought.

"Watch your mouth you little runt!" the witch shouted hitting her upside the head with a rolled up newspaper. 'Where'd that come from?'

"Ow, that hurt!" Kira shouted back and tried to move but realized we're tied up "Let us go" she glared.

"No" she said turning around arms crossed.

"And why not?" Kira whined. 'They're acting like children' I thought sweat dropping.

"My name is Hirala, and I am the witch of Cursed Island" she stated turning back to us.

"Cool, now let us go, I can't feel my arms" Kira whined again.

"Silence child" Hirala hit her upside the head again.

"What do you want from us?" I asked, drawing her attention away from the tied up idiot.

"I'm just getting to that, geese, young people these days are so inpatient" she said the last part to herself unaware that we heard. "You used the last of the wish stones that is only found on this island, and you wasted it. I needed that to…" she started to mumble incoherent things and sob, depressed in the corner.

"What now?" Kira asked confused.

"Wish stone? Where exactly are we?" I asked. Hirala snapped out of it and faced us again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? In my house, on Cursed Island, in the East Blue" she shouted.

"East Blue?!" Kira and I shouted in disbelief at the very familiar place.

"Wait just a sec, we're in East Blue as in one of the four Blues before the Grand Line?" I asked trying to process this.

"We're in One Piece, my wish worked, I'll become a pirate, we'll find cool nakama and go on awesome adventures~" Kira sang cheerfully.

"Kira, its not the time to be singing now" I growled at her.

"But my wish worked" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, your wish worked, I don't know how you managed it, but it looks like you travelled from your world to this one curtsey of the wish stone, how did you activate it from there?" Hirala asked Kira glaring.

"I have no clue, I just made my wish over a candle as it was my birthday" she answered, and received a death glare from the witch.

"Do you know how important that stone was? Now I have no way of getting my granddaughter back from those horrible Marines!" she shouted at us.

We looked at each other and Kira smirked 'oh no, she has an idea, that will most likely kill us' I thought with a sweat drop.

"We can help you get her back. If you untie and tell us everything." Kira suggested.

"But they have guns and everything" Hirala said.

"We'll figure something out"

"Ok, fine" with that she untied us and told us the whole story.

_**Flashback **_

"_Junko dear, don't go too far" Hirala shouted after a little girl with pansy purple hair and pink eyes. The little girl turned around and smiled at her grandmother._

"_I'm only going to the library gran, I'll get that book on weather and navigation, return the old ones and I'll be right back" she shouted happily gesturing to the big books in her tiny arms, then ran into the town witch is at the bottom of the hill that their house is on top of._

"_Good morning Junko-chan" an old man greeted her as she stepped into the local library and put the books on a nearby table._

"_Morning Nero-san" Junko greeted the librarian happily. "Have the new books on weather and navigation come yet?" she asked looking up at him._

"_Let me see" the old man said as he stood, picked up the books Junko brought back and walked over to one of the many bookshelves with her following. He put the books back to their rightful place and started looking to the said new ones._

"_Here we go, two new books on weather pattern and three on navigation" he said and handed the five books to Junko who happily took them._

"_I'll return them next week" the little girl happily said and ran out the door._

"_I'm home" Junko cheerfully greeted her gran._

"_You find what you were looking for?" Hirala asked from the kitchen._

"_Yup" she smiled and went to her room to study them._

'_Ah, that girl never changes' Hirala thought as she prepared lunch. _

_Junko was always interested in the weather ever since she was tiny. When her mother went out to sea to become the navigator of a pirate ship, the little girl wouldn't stop talking about how she wanted to be just like her mother. She studies navigation very eagerly, and has a natural talent for it too, a born genius that girl._

_A few months later a pirate ship docked at the bay and Junko was eager to meet them and ask about what life on the sea is like, but Hirala forbid her from going into town until the pirates leave, as she deems then dangerous._

_Junko being the curious little girl she is, she sneaked out at night and went to the bar the pirates were drinking at._

"_You're the pirate crew that docked here a few days ago right?" Junko asked the huge man that looked like the captain._

"_That's right what of it brat?" he glared down at her. Junko unfazed started asking a lot of questions about sailing and managing the ship after she found the navigator._

_But he was more interested in a random whore, so to make her go away he shoved a weird apple in her hand and shooed her away._

_Junko left disappointed and went home, but quite intrigued by the strange apple, as it was light blue in colour with a silver swirl pattern on it. She went to bed thinking about the strange apple the pirate gave her._

_The next morning the pirates left and her gran left her be thinking the danger was over, what she didn't know, and nor did Junko, that she possessed a Devil Fruit. _

_After breakfast Junko grabbed her latest book on navigation, the strange apple, shoved them in her bag and went to her favourite hiding place, a giant tree a little ways away from their house in the forest. When she got there she climbed up to the highest branch, from where she could see most of their little island, and started reading her book._

_Forgetting about time, her stomach rumbling bought her back to reality. Not having bought any food with her except the strange apple she debated weather she should eat that or not. She was really hungry, as it was the early afternoon and the last time she ate was in the morning, plus she wanted to finish reading her book. She looked at the fruit warily, but with a shrug she bit into it. She nearly chocked on it but managed to swallow it. She had never in her life tasted anything so gross, it was seriously horrible. With a frown she threw the gross tasting fruit away and went back to reading._

_A few days later, Hirala confronted her a bout disobeying her and going to see those pirates, so they started to argue._

"_Shut up! I'm old enough to look after myself!" Junko shouted. But instead of an angry reply there was silence. She stared up at her grandmother with wide eyes as she tried to say something but she couldn't open her mouth._

"_Gran? What's wrong?" Junko asked concerned. 'Did I do that?' she asked herself 'But how?'_

"_Speak" she simply said, and just as if a spell was broken Hirala could speak again._

"_What was that?" she asked her._

"_Um, I'd love to tell you but I don't know, let me try something" not waiting for a reply Junko made her grandmother do a dance, then a hand stand, but after all that she felt really drained of energy._

"_How can you control me like this?" Hirala asked. "maybe it's the power of a Devil Fruit, but that cant be, you never came in contact with one" she mused._

"_What are Devil Fruits" the little girl asked curious._

"_Devil Fruits are …" as she explains what it is and its drawbacks, Junko gets a sickly taste in the back of her throat as she realises it was a Devil Fruit she ate._

"_Um, I think this is it, the blue apple with swirls on it that I ate a couple of days ago" Junko said uneasy._

"_And where did you get if from, may I ask" the witch asked in a sinister voice._

"_Um, that pirate crew's navigator gave it to me" she said looking at her feet._

"_What did I say about accepting stuff from strangers?" _

"_But he wasn't a stranger, I've been talking to him for half an hour" she said as an excuse._

"_I seriously doubt your logic sometime, you may be a smart kid but are an idiot sometimes. Having talked to someone for half an hour doesn't make them any less of a stranger. Now lets go find out which Devil Fruit you ate. Your lucky I have a book with most types in it." Hirala said as they went into her room._

"_Ok, so you say it was a blue apple?" she asked flipping through the pages._

"_Yup, with silver swirls" Junko confirmed._

"_This one?" _

"_Yes that's the one. Heh? it's a Paramecia, and it's called the Control-Control Fruit, it grants the eater the ability to control all living and inanimate beings with just a word or a thought" she read out loud what the book said._

"_That is a very powerful fruit indeed. Junko dear, listen, you cannot tell anyone about this, or use it in public, do you understand?" Hirala asked in a serious tone._

"_But why?" she asked confused._

"_Because people are tend to be afraid of Fruit users and with one as powerful as yours they might even go as far as attacking you." _

_With that warning Junko promised to keep it a secret and only practised at home with Hirala._

_A month later as Junko was in town to return another book, she noticed that there were more Marines than usual._

"_What's going on?" she asked the old man Nero._

"_A noble is here so they are there to make sure everything goes as planned" he said looking out the window at a Marine soldier._

"_I don't get what all the big fuss is about, they're just as human as we are" Junko pouted._

"_You better keep that opinion to yourself Junko-chan, it will get you in big trouble. Oh, here, I almost forgot, I had a new book come in yesterday" Nero said handing her a book on thunder storms. _

"_Thanks Nero-san" she smiled and left._

_On her way home she saw the noble. Dressed up in fancy expensive clothes with a lot of jewellery on and surrounded by bodyguards and Marines. "Che" Junko frowned at the sight, but just as she was about to turn away, a little boy, no more than five, ran into him by accident getting ice crème over the noble's suit trousers. He looked really mad as the little boy looked up at him terrified and backed away, but tripped on a rock and fell on his but. The noble pulled out a gun, as his men tried to convince him that the boy was not worth wasting his bullet on, he didn't listen but aimed his gun at the poor shivering kid._

"_No, don't shoot!" Junko shouted as she ran and stood over the little kid protectively._

"_What's the meaning of this? Why cant I move my arm? What did you do to me witch?" the noble demanded._

_Junko just glared back at him as the kid ran away crying. She released his arm and he dropped the gun._

"_Arrest her, and torture her until she begs for death!" the noble ordered his men and they did as told._

_The Marines tried to carry out the orders but Junko stopped them from touching her, and made them turn on each other instead._

"_You're a devil fruit user I see" the commander of the marines came into her cell, and she instantly stood up._

"_Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you" he said._

"_Then what do you want?" she asked._

"_Let me make you a deal" he said with an evil smirk. For lack of reply he continued. "Your grandmother, is this island's witch" he started as she glared at him "I will leave her alone, if you agree to help me control some men, but if you refuse I'll give the order to kill her. What do you say?" _

"_Do I even have a choice?" she asked in a dark tone giving him death glares._

"_No you don't" he said in a sinister voice._

_After she agreed, she was forced to live with the commander on the other side of the island, near the Marine Base._

_She has been forced to work under him for a year now, and with the threat of her grandmother's life she is not able to escape._

_**End of flashback**_

_**Kira's POV**_

"That sun of a bitch" I said pissed off, after hearing the story.

"So what's your plan Kira? Clearly you want to beat that guy to a bloody pulp, and I don't blame you, but he has a whole fleet of Marines backing him up including Junko, who he will most than likely send against us" Ran asked, stating facts.

"True, but we can just knock Junko out, and deal with the Marines after that" I said 'Those bastards will pay' I thought.

"But you wont be able to beat them how you are now" Hirala said concerned.

"Who said?" I asked annoyed. Geese, if she asked us to save her granddaughter the least she could do is believe in us, but its true, we're up against guns, and I don't think we are bullet-proof.

"I have something for you guys though" she said and we looked at her with interest. "I'm a witch so I can grant you power but you have to give something up in exchange" she explained as we went back to the room we woke up in. Somehow this place gives me the chills.

"Kira, you will have to give up the ability to swim and the ability to make your mechanic things that you design" I nodded, it's a big price but if we want to stay alive in this world we have to make these sacrifices. "Ranmaru, you will have to give up all your medical ability and knowledge" Ran nodded as well and the witch granted our new powers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own One Piece, I only own my OCs X3**_

Chapter 2-Rescue mission and our new nakama

_**Hirala's POV**_

"Kira, you will have to give up the ability to swim and the ability to make your mechanic things that you design" I said looking at her as she nodded. "Ranmaru, you will have to give up all your medical ability and knowledge" he nodded as well and I granted them the powers that suited them the most.

I began a soft chant of words as wind picked up in the room, all the lights went out and all three of us started to glow. I gave Kira a curse that enables her to control shadow and summon the black flames of hell. And I granted Ranmaru the ability to use Busoshoku Haki, which enables him to use his spirit as an armour.

My incantation was over and the two youngsters fell to the floor unconscious.

…

_**Kira's POV**_

As I awake I sit up and brush my hair out of my face and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Ran?" I call to him, he's sleeping in a bed on the other side of the room. I guess Hirala put us here after… she granted us new power.

"Ran wake up!" I shouted as I shook him awake.

"Kira shut up, its too early" he wined still half asleep, moving his arm over his eyes.

"But I wanna see what powers we got, come on, come on" I said excitedly as he finally sat up.

"Oh yea, where's Hirala?" he asked as he stood up and stretched.

"Don't know, lets find her" I ran out the door, then got lost.

"Agggrrr this house is huge!" I shouted as I got to a dead end of a hall again, I seriously feel like Zoro at the moment.

"Here you are child, where have you been?" Hirala asked as she walked around the corner.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I said with clenched teeth and followed her downstairs to the backyard.

"So what are our powers and how do we use them?" I asked as the witch, who stood in front of us holding a book.

"Patience child, its not as simple as you may think" she glared at me.

"Stop calling me a child, I'm 19 you know" I glared back.

"What is our powers?" Ran asked before we could get into an argument.

"Yes, Ranmaru, I granted you the power of Busoshoku Haki, which means you will be able to use your spirit as an armour, in other words your skin will turn a metallic black on the area you use the Haki on, it protects and also gives more hit to your punches, as you told me before, you're a master at karate so this ability will come in handy the most for you. Though you are not able to use it yet, you will have to awaken it and train to get used to using it as a natural reflex in a fight." the witch explained.

"And how will I awaken it?" Ran asked pleased with the Haki ability.

"You will fight." she said then turned to me.

"Kira, the power that I gave you is a curse and a lot more dangerous and harder to control. You will be able to manipulate shadow to your will and summon the black fire of hell. With the combination of those two you will be able to wrap the shadow around the fire and solidify it making an object or a weapon. It will take quite a bit to gain control over and I warn you now, if you over use it the curse will take over your body and may kill everyone around you, that's why it is important that you learn how to control it." she finished as a huge grin appeared on my face, this has to be the coolest power ever.

"When do we start?" I asked exited.

"We start now" she said with a smirk.

To awaken Ran's Haki, I had to fight him while he was blindfolded. At the first threat to his life the Haki activated and his arm turned black and hit me in the ribs, now I have giant black bruise, talk about ouch.

What I had to do is concentrate on my heart's beating and feel the power in me. For the first time, I set stuff on fire but I quickly got a hang of it. The shadow was a different matter, I had to use my own shadow and bend it to my will, which was not easy in the slightest. Hirala gave me a book that says how to use my power and a couple of very cool techniques that I'm dying to learn.

So here we are now, splayed out on the beds exhausted from today's training.

"I'm so exited, with these awesome powers we can actually survive being pirates" I said smiling.

"Yup, but don't forget that you cant swim now, its basically as if you've eaten a Devil Fruit" Ran said looking at me. "What should we call our pirate crew then, miss captain?"

"Hmm" I said in thought, it's a given that I would want to be captain, I never really liked taking orders from others and I liked the idea of Pirate King and finding One Piece ever since we first started watching the show, so now's my chance, I guess I'll have to fight Luffy over it and everyone else who want it. "How bout the Demon Pirates?" I asked turning to face him.

"Sounds good to me, but why demon?" Ran asked.

"Because we're outcasts and it sounds good" I stuck my tongue out at him and soon fell asleep.

…

A months quickly passed by with us training and gaining more and more control over our ability. Soon it was two months and we were more or less ready. We learnt the basics so we should be fine, besides I want to rescue my navigator as soon as possible.

"So what's your plan?" Hirala asked as we sat at the table thinking over the plan.

"Surprise attack." I simply said.

"And how will that work" she asked sceptical.

"It will. The base is on the other side of the island right? And it will take three hours to get there by foot, so we will leave in the morning. As it is now, Ran is only able to use his Haki on one area of his body at a time and my control is limited as well, so we will have to be careful." as we finished going over the plan we got everything ready. Hirala got us a ship that we can sail away with when this whole ordeal is over, and we got some new clothes as well. I got a red and black striped long sleeved shirt that cuts off at the shoulders up, light grey short shorts, black tights that go up to above the knee, red ankle boots and a dark grey sleeveless jacket that has a hood with red fur around it. Ran got some dark dusty blue jeans, dark orange t-shirt, a leather jacket with an orange hood and black fingerless gloves.

…

Morning came and our plan finally began.

We hid outside the base behind the trees. Its 9 in the morning and everyone is out, and the place is guarded by quite a few men.

As I nod to Ran, I summon the black fire to my shoulders in the shape of wings, pull my shadow up and around it to create an accurate shape of two huge feathery black wings.

I test how they move and as I grasp control over it, I jump up and fly above the Marine base.

Flying feels so good, I know what birds feel now, this is great. I do a few flips and spins enjoying it and also to get the Marines attention.

As soon as they spot me, I start my mission, as I'm the decoy, I pull my wings in and free fall head first, but just as I'm about to hit the ground I spread my wings and flip onto my feet so I land safely and gracefully.

I quickly get surrounded and have guns pointed at me and I smirk at them.

"That was quite impressive. But you are not authorised to be here. State your name and business." a Marine said pointing a rifle at my head.

"Isn't it bad to compliment your enemy? But thank you. My name is Shikaku D. Kira, and why I'm here is for me to know and you to find out" I smirked as my wings turned into feathers and scattered around me disappearing. I put my palms together and as I pulled them apart a black rod started to form and soon it became a giant ass black scythe, the bottom and the top ends of it are black fire, but the blade and handle are wrapped in shadow.

"What are you?" the Marine asked in horror as he looked at my scythe. The wings and the scythe are the only techniques I was able to learn so far, but I'm not complaining I love these techniques.

I didn't answer but instead I spun the scythe and started my attack. The more I cut the more Marines came. That's it focus on me and nothing else.

…

_**Ran's POV**_

As Kira flew off, I focused on my part of the mission, to sneak into the base unnoticed. But I have to admit those black wings do her some justice, they look awesome on her.

I got close to one of the walls away from the entrance, where Kira will attack. As I hear the base come to life with battle cry's and the sound of gunshots, I make my move. I climb up a tree close to the wall and jump from there. I jump down from the wall and sneak around the fighting Marines. They're all occupied with Kira, good, I don't need them seeing me just yet.

I pull the Marine cap over my eyes and walk towards the commander's house. I'm in a Marine uniform so it shouldn't be suspicious to be here.

As I get to the house, I sneak in by the back door and hide in one of the rooms. I change out the uniform into my own clothes. I got in, now I can cause a ruckus.

I take out the Marines and some servants on my way. I asked where they keep Junko. My target is on the second floor, right across the commanders office.

As I get to her room I find it empty. 'Where could she be?' I ask in my head looking around.

"Looking for someone?" a deep voice asked from the door. I turn around just to stare into the barrel of a gun, and I glare at him.

"I'm guessing you're the commander?" I ask him turning fully towards him. He's the average Marine commander, mean looking with black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, that would be me. The girl outside, I'm guessing she's with you? What do you come here for?" he asked as Junko came around the corner and walked into the room. She has long pansy purple hair that is tied up with a side fringe and pink eyes.

"There's a woman out there beating the crap out of your men" he said bored. Haha I already like her. She obviously hates the commander and this place.

"I can tell, go and kill her!" he ordered her.

"What would the fun in that be? She's putting on quite the fun show" Junko smirked.

"Now!" he shouted, and Junko walked off in a mood.

"Now that your little girlfriend is being taken care of, I can deal with you" he said with an evil smirk. Damn it, I need to go after her.

"I don't plan on dying today and nor is Kira. You're the only one going down today" I smirked and ran towards him avoiding a bullet I aimed a punch to his head but he blocked it. I jumped back out the way of his sword and sent a roundhouse kick enforced with Haki towards his stomach, which he blocked with his sword but got launched backwards into the door of hiss office and the force broke through it sending him all the way across the room.

"I don't have time to waste on you here" I said as I put Haki in my hand.

"You think you can defeat me? Stop dreaming kid" he said and charged at me. I dodged his swing and hit him in the stomach sending him to the floor again. He stood up and swung his sword endlessly at me as I dodged, soon I got bored of dodging so I grabbed the blade with my hand and broke the blade. Haki is awesome.

"What are you" he looked at me in horror.

"I'm tired of your shit, this fight ends now" I said glaring at him and roundhouse kicked him in the head sending him flying through another wall, but this time he fell out of the building and landed unconscious outside. I jumped after him and landed on my feet. I looked around to find most Marines dead or just unconscious lying on the ground curtsey of Kira.

"Kira, where's Junko?" I shouted to her as she hit a Marine over the head with the back of her scythe.

"Behind you" she said as another one attacked her.

I turned around to see her sitting on a barrel and grinning at me.

"You guys are strong huh?" she asked in a cold stare.

"We came here to -" I started but she cut me off.

"I don't care. I need to eliminate you. Nothing personal but he will kill my grandmother if I disobey" she said as she pulled out some throwing knifes. I got in a defence stance and she started her attack.

Every time I tried to dodge her knifes she whispered a word and I couldn't move my body anymore, the knifes hit their target but none at a vital point. 'Damn it, I need to figure out how to break her control' I thought panting, I'm loosing too much blood and too fast.

As I looked at her I noticed she only uses her right hand to throw the knifes and her left to control me. If I can distract her left side I might have a chance.

So with that in mind I pulled out the knife in my shoulder and threw it at her left hand, while she jumped out the way I ran at her and aimed a punch to her head.

She used the advantage of her size and jumped back whispering something and my body froze again.

Just as she was about to stab me in the stomach, Kira appeared behind her with her scythe at Junko's neck.

"Don't even think about it" Kira said in a dark tone.

"That wont work." Junko simply said as she turned towards Kira and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Kira!" I shouted. "You little"

"Ran no, there's no reason to fight anymore" Kira said spitting out blood, as he scythe disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Junko asked standing over her.

"The Marines are… defeated, the commander is… out cold… you have no reason to fight us anymore" Kira said trying to catch her breath.

"But if I don't kill you he'll kill my grandmother, and I cant let that happen" Junko said now tears in her eyes.

"We wont let that happen" I said from behind her.

"How can I be sure your not lying" she asked with a shaky voice.

"By believing us. That old hag made us promise to bring you back home, and we are not leaving here until we do that. So stop trying to kill us, step out of the shadow of that prick and set yourself free!" Kira shouted at her annoyed.

"Do you really think you can just take her away from me?" the commander said from behind us. We all looked at him and Junko dropped her control on us.

"You mother fucker, you'll pay for what you done to Junko and that old hag!" Kira shouted as she ran at him summoning her scythe again.

"Junko!" he commanded, but she was too scared to even move.

So the commander shot Kira in the shoulder, but that was not enough to stop her and Kira swung her scythe at him, with the last bit of strength she had and all her anger.

_**Kira's POV**_

I woke up on Ran's back as we walked back to the witch's house.

"Your awake?" Junko asked walking beside Ran, I nodded at her as I had no energy for anything else.

"Mission accomplished captain" Ran said and I smiled drifting back to sleep.

The next time I awoke was in a bed with my wounds bandaged up.

"Your finally awake" Junko said coming into the room. She has short hair now, that is still tied up with that black ribbon which has two pink marbles at the end of it.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I sat up, ouch bad idea, my shoulder and stomach hurts like hell.

"Easy there, your not fully healed yet. You were sleeping for three days now. You friend woke up yesterday and went down to check out your ship" she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I see, was he injured bad?" I asked concerned.

"Yea, sorry" she said looking ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he forgave you as well" I smiled and she looked up.

"Thank you! Thank you for bringing me back home and defeating that evil Marine!" she said bowed down with her head on the floor.

"Hey hey, none of that bowing down thing. But your welcome." I smiled at her and she jumped up hugging me. "Ouch watch the shoulder"

"Sorry" she said wiping her tears.

"Kira, your awake" Ran said happily as he walked in.

"Ran!" I shouted happily as he hugged me, careful of my injurys.

A few days after my shoulder was healed, Hirala let me leave the bed, the old hag even tied me to the damn thing just to keep me still. I was so bored though.

Anyway we are setting sail today on our new ship, she's called the Night Rider, and made of this beautiful dark wood with a huge ram's skull as its figure head, and our jolly roger smirking at us from our pirate flag. We are officially the Demon Pirates.

"Hey Junko, you wanna see the world?" I asked from the ship's deck, Ran beside me.

"What?" she asked.

"We need a navigator, and I'm not leaving without you, now get your ass on board and lets go!" I shouted with a big grin. I decided that she is our navigator, 15 may be but she belongs with us.

She started crying and looked at her grandmother, who had a huge bag with her.

"Go. This is the chance to fulfil your dream. Go." Hirala said as she handed the big bag to Junko. She jumped on Hirala hugging her and saying goodbye, both crying.

"Don't get yourselves killed ok?" Hirala shouted as Junko jumped onboard.

"Set sail!" I shouted with a huge grin. I always wanted to shout that, man it feels good.

"Ay captain!" they both shouted at me as they got the sails down and we sailed out of the bay and towards a life of adventure and friendship.

_**Woo second chapter done, review and tell me what you think XD**_


End file.
